Begin Again
by CrookshanksLove
Summary: Harry is still raw after the battle which decided the fates of all. But his life is getting better. Basically, the story of Harry from the end of the war to the 19 years later epilogue and beyond. Very H/G, but a little R/Hr
1. Prologue

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Prologue:

Harry Potter knew more things now than he had ever known in his life. He knew that Voldemort was gone, never coming back, he knew loss; he knew how to love despite the loss and knew now where his life was going. It was six months after the war. Ginny had reluctantly returned to Hogwarts. Harry had told her to return, to get an education, to get some distance from the real world so she could come to terms with Fred's death. He wanted her to have a normal life, as normal as you could get given the circumstances. But he missed her. He was looking forward to when he could hold her in his arms again.

Harry himself had lost too many people. Remus and Tonks had left a huge weight on Harry's heart. He was now partially responsible for their small son, Teddy. He didn't mind, he wanted little Teddy to grow up knowing about his parents, and Harry planned on telling him about them, ensuring him that they would always love him. Having grown up without parents, and not knowing enough about them, he felt it his duty to tell Teddy about his parents. Andromeda was in pain, nothing could replace her daughter and husband, but Teddy gave her some small comfort. Harry wanted to help her as best as he could.

Percy had reconciled with his parents in the most profound way. He was bitterly sorry about the pain he had caused his parents, sorry for not believing them, sorry for abandoning his own family. While he was working at the Ministry, he met a young woman by the name of Audrey Walters, a worker in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had long, dull blonde, wavy hair, and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She was pale, had a heart shaped face, which beige freckles dotting her nose and chin. She was a lovely girl. She and Percy had announced their engagement.

Ron and Hermione were in the neophyte stages of their relationship. Hermione, with Ron's blessing had returned to Hogwarts to get her NEWTs. She had been offered a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who knew of her intelligence and strong will, but Hermione felt she needed to complete her education to feel worthy of working in such an influential department. Besides, she really wanted to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to help improve the lives and working conditions of house elves. She had been newly inspired by Kreacher's change in attitude after Harry began to be nice to him. She also wanted to improve the relations between magical creatures and wizards. Her experiences with centaurs had strengthened her desire. Ron was working with George in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. George had been having difficulty managing the shop without Fred, and Ron decided to pitch in and help out.

Harry was working in the Auror office. He felt it his duty to try to capture as many of Voldemort's followers as he could. He wanted to make a change. He didn't want to face the evil he faced during the war again. He also wanted to make a change for the next generation. Some small part of him knew what his future would be. He would be with Ginny. They would have a family, and be the normal, happy people they deserved to be. He wanted to make the world a safe and better place for when that happened.

Harry still feared though. He feared the unknown. He feared a world without having to fight evil. As much as he enjoyed peace, fighting evil was all he had ever known. What was his life now? What was his purpose? These were questions that may never be answered, at least not yet.

Grief still pervaded. There were open wounds that needed healing. They would in time. Harry knew that all wounds heal when given time. When the raw feelings died down, only then could acceptance and moving on happen. This was murky, rough territory. A grey patch in the colourful tapestry. Threads of colour would return to break the grey. Harry just had to hold on and remember that.

The ticking of the clock. The dull beating of the heart. Harry counted these to mark the passing of time.


	2. Chapter 1

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Chapter One:

Green grass sloped up next to the path to the front door of the house. It was a cold, wet October, with an iron grey sky dotted with bright white. Harry Potter walked up to the decrepit House of Black, with its dusty grey windows looking extremely uninviting. Harry walked inside and was greeted by a dust Dumbledore, reaching his long dusty fingers out for Harry's throat.

"I didn't kill you," Harry said lazily, shutting the door at the same time dust Dumbledore vanished. He was plunged into darkness.

He turned to a gas burner, and turned it on. Murky yellow light barely broke through the darkness.

"What a miserable place," Harry thought, turning to his coat hook and hanging his black cloak up on it.

He went down to the kitchen, found a glass and filled it with orange juice, which he drank with no apparent haste. The kitchen was covered with a thick layer of dust, which was seemingly impenetrable. He found this house very dull, and vowed to himself that he would move as soon as he could.

Kreacher shuffled awkwardly inside the room. He was really starting to get old, and Harry could see how his eyes were taking on a permanently greyish tinge.

"Why don't I just set you free?" Harry asked, feeling quite sorry for the old elf.

"Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black," Kreacher answered dully. "Kreacher will serve his master till his death."

"Kreacher, I may decide one day to move out of this house," said Harry firmly. "And when that happens, I cannot take you."

"Master is unfair on poor Kreacher," said Kreacher, his voice hinting desperation and shock, but exuding tiredness. "What has Kreacher done to deserve Master's desertion? Kreacher doesn't know."

"Kreacher, you've been great and very helpful to me, but I'll be going soon and I can't expect you to come with me," Harry said, trying to make the elf see sense. "You're an old elf now, and you must look after yourself. Things are changing soon, I won't be on my own."

For Harry and Ginny had corresponded over the term, and had come to the conclusion to move in together somewhere else. Harry didn't want to stay in this house full of old and painful memories of the godfather he lost, so he was looking for houses in the West Country, somewhere in the countryside away from people gawking at his scar. He wanted to move to the West Country to be near his loved ones, including the Weasleys.

Godric's Hollow was an option for Harry. He wanted to be near his parents' graveyard, so he could give them flowers every Christmas, inspired by Hermione, who had conjured a wreath for them the last time they visited Godric's Hollow. Even though they almost died there the last time, at least that memory was a nice one.

Kreacher ambled out of the kitchen looking extremely sad. Harry felt sorry for him, for the elf would no longer have any purpose. But Harry had plans he wanted to fulfil. With tht thought in mind, as if on cue, a tiny beam of yellow sunshine permeated the kitchen from the small window near the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 2

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Chapter Two:

October swiftly gave way to November, and then onto December. The heavy grey clouds, which had been threatening snow for some time now, finally broke apart and dumped a healthy amount of snow on the country. Harry had to dig himself out of his driveway to go to work. By the 10th, the snow had reached blizzard conditions.

On the 21st, Ginny returned home, and Harry had arrived on the Burrow's doorstep to welcome her home. She told them that Luna had been asked out by a nice young man called Rolf, the grandson of famed naturalist, Newt Scamander. Luna was very pleased and slightly bewildered to have been asked out. They shared a love of exotic creatures that may or may not be real.

Harry and Ginny drifted into the kitchen after lunch to discuss their plans to move in together.

"I think we should wait to tell mum," Ginny said. "She's not been right since Fred died, I don't want to cause her more angst."

"How long do you expect us to wait?" Harry argued back. "I've already started looking for a house."

Ginny bit her lip, and looked down. "We'll have to tell her soon, then," she said slowly.

"I know how she's feeling, I've lost people too," said Harry, trying to let Ginny know he knew where her mother was coming from. "But she's going to find out eventually." Ginny looked uncomfortable again.

"I just don't want to break her heart," Ginny said in a small voice. It was time for Harry to feel uncomfortable.

Mrs Weasley had been very withdrawn, taking to her bedroom and not coming out again for a very long time. George avoided mirrors, so as not to see his dead twin reflected back at him. Mr Weasley was hiding his pain behind a newspaper every time someone looked at him. It looked like it was going to be a painful Christmas, the empty wooden chair Fred generally occupied stood vacant and sad-looking.

They left the kitchen, having decided to tell the Weasleys shortly after Christmas. Harry felt awful. He knew a big change like this was going to be a shock for Mrs Weasley. Ginny was grimly resolute, and felt even more awful.

Ron and Hermione were setting the table. Ron had embraced Hermione and showered her with kisses when she'd returned, and was just as unwilling to let her go back as Harry was about Ginny. Hermione was much happier being here, the memories of the war and all the people that died were so much stronger and more painful at Hogwarts. Every day, the students of Hogwarts lay a daisy or other flower they found on the castle grounds at the doorstep of the castle as a tribute to the dead. Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat together on the step, remembering and comforting each other if they were overwhelmed. They always looked at each other with love and pity when it was time to return to class.

"Hermione, where are the potatoes," Ron asked, looking around for the potatoes, and finding Crookshanks licking his paw in the corner of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Chapter Three:

Christmas arrived and with it the rest of the family. George begrudgingly showed up with Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend. George had reacquainted with Angelina within the three months after the war and they had got together. Despite his love for his family, George was reluctant to return to his original home where the memories of his lost twin were strongest. Angelina was helping him through his grief, and George was starting to feel more positive.

Bill and Fleur arrived, Fleur with a slight bulge in the abdominal region. Fleur was pregnant, she and Bill had found out a few months after the battle. Molly was thrilled, this would be her first grandchild.

Ron and Hermione were sorting out the Christmas lunch. Crookshanks was put in Ron's room so he wouldn't eat the potatoes.

Percy and Audrey arrived with a planning booklet for their wedding, which was only in a month. Mrs Weasley had helped them put this booklet together to keep tabs on their ideas and plans for the wedding. Audrey wanted it small, intimate and beautiful, and Percy agreed wholeheartedly.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand downstairs to the smell of roast chicken. Harry had just opened his presents, a bottle of ruby polish for his Firebolt broomstick from Hermione, a pair of forest green socks from Molly, some fudge tarts from Hagrid and some beautiful white robes from Percy. Percy had brought them for Harry to wear at the wedding. Harry had given Ginny a necklace with a white pearl heart on it.

They all sat at the table. It was a tight squeeze, Harry was elbow to elbow with Ron and Bill. Hermione handed the bowl of carrots to Ron, who dished some for him and Harry. "Thanks Ron," Harry said, helping himself to some roast turnips, while Molly came out with some Butterbeer.

They ate and drank and everyone, even George, was feeling happy and warm. Harry did feel a little guilty though, he would have to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley that he and Ginny were going to move in together.

After lunch, they all gathered in the living room to hear Molly warbling away to _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love _by Celestina Warbeck. Fleur groaned, it was well known that she didn't like the singer, but Bill listened intently.

They gathered around the fire sipping Butterbeer. Arthur got himself a pear and cut it into quarters. Harry and Ginny were discussing their living plans together on the sofa.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow," Ginny said bracingly. "We can't keep putting it off forever."

"OK," said Harry, feeling even more guilty than at lunchtime. "We'll do it then."


	5. Chapter 4

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Chapter Four:

It was now a week after Christmas. Harry and Ginny had told Arthur and Molly that they were going to move in together shortly after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. Molly was shocked, but accepted that it was an eventuality, no matter what she said or did. She was sad, though, her youngest child and only daughter was leaving, so close to the death of Fred.

"Ron and Hermione are probably going to do the same," Ginny told her in a comforting tone. "And I'm just leaving the home, not the family."

"I suppose so," Molly conceded.

December faded into January with another good dusting of snow, which annoyed Harry slightly, and the marriage of Percy and Audrey, which was a beautiful affair. Ginny returned to Hogwarts, which left Harry alone again. January faded into February, with a slight upswing in the weather and no more snow, which pleased Harry, as he wouldn't have to dig himself out of his driveway again. February passed through to March and then to April, with Harry receiving some Easter eggs from the Weasleys and the written blessing of the entire family letting him and Ginny move in together.

Harry looked through the classifieds in the _Daily Prophet _for a place in Godric's Hollow. He and Ginny had decided via letter that that is where they were going to live. His emerald eyes scanned the page for a cottage, a flat, an apartment, anything, but no such luck. He put down the paper feeling highly disgruntled. It would only be two more months until Ginny left Hogwarts and time was running out.

Returning home from work, Harry couldn't help but notice a tiny, pure white ray of sunshine leaking through the window. Harry smiled, his spirits uplifted as the spring air reached his nose and his heart raced a little faster. For some strange reason, seeing the light made him feel a little more cheerful, despite his loneliness and desperation to find a home for him and Ginny. What topped off Harry's good feeling was the smell of soup coming from the kitchen.

Harry asked around at work if they knew of any available homes in Godric's Hollow. It was now May, and only a month until Ginny's homecoming. The rustling through black and white parchment and a few "no"s later, and Harry was feeling frustrated. But then he looked down and saw it.

"THREE BEDROOM, FAMILY SIZE COTTAGE, 14 LINCOLN WAY, GODRIC'S HOLLOW."

Harry snatched up the newspaper and read on, "Cosy cottage, with adorable living room, great kitchen facilities and lovely garden. Contact Leah Eddison, 654 133 0124."

Harry jotted down the number and slipped it in his jacket pocket.


	6. Chapter 5

Begin Again: Harry's Life Post-War

Chapter Five:

Harry had just told Ginny via owl of his finding a house, and about it's location and current owner. Ginny had seen the house also in the newspaper, so was keen for Harry to have a look. He phoned Leah Eddison, and was currently waiting on the doorstep for her to arrive at 11 o'clock. He peered into the small living room window into the room. It was adorable, he could see himself and Ginny watching television or roasting marshmallows on the fire there. It had just enough space for a small couch and maybe an armchair or two.

Leah Eddison, a lady with fair hair, deep brown eyes (much like Ginny's, only darker), and a short frame (she was so small), walked up the garden path to where Harry was.

"Leah, right?" Harry asked, shaking her hand. "I'm Harry."

"Hi, Harry, and yes, I'm Leah," Leah replied, a smile warming her features. "Come in."

She lead Harry inside. It was warm. The door lead straight into the kitchen, with the oven and stove on his left and the bench right in front of him.

"This is the kitchen, as you'll probably have guessed," Leah said. "Follow me down the hallway, and I'll show you the living room."

They turned right down the hallway, and turned right at the first door to the living room. It was as cozy as it appeared from the window, with a warm blue wallpaper and a fire place on the left wall. Harry saw the window he has peered into, and the doorstep he was waiting on.

"It's fairly warm in here, so you probably won't need to use the fire often," Leah explained. She turned back into the hall, and Harry followed her to the small bathroom. There was a bath to his right, with an overhead shower, and a basin right in front of him, with a mirror over the taps. The bathroom was a pale magenta colour. Despite the femininity of the colour, Harry quite liked it. He liked the warm wall colours of the house, the marigold hallway, the crisp green of the kitchen, the blue of the living room, and the magenta of the bathroom and toilet next door. All very different to the various black and grey shades of 12 Grimmauld Place. When Leah showed him the bedrooms, the wall colour was a deep mauve. They were the right size for him and Ginny, and guests and maybe children in the future. Harry was just living day to day, so wasn't too concerned about having children right now, although he did want a family.

"So, how do you like the house?" Leah asked.

"I liked it very much. I can really see myself and my girlfriend living here. Can you tell me a little about the history of this house though?" Harry said.

"My sister and I purchased it from our aunt, who used to live here with her son and daughter after her husband died. Then my sister died three months ago, so I can't stay here with all the memories of her," Leah paused, her eyes troubled. "I suppose you can relate. You mentioned on the phone that you have had a lot of death going on recently and want to start over."

"Yeah, my girlfriend's brother, and the parents of my godson among others. It really eats you up doesn't it?" Harry asked, feeling a little sad talking about this.

"Yeah," Leah replied.

"Well, we'll take it. My girlfriend saw it in the paper and liked it, so I'm sure she'll agree," Harry said, trying to take both their minds off the death subject. "It's really nice, and warm too."

"I'll talk to the council about transferring my ownership of the house to you tomorrow," Leah said. "How does that sound?"

"Good, really good," Harry said emphatically.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've taken a while to update. But here the new chapter is! I'll update again relatively soon, when I get the time. Things have been rather hectic lately!


End file.
